PPG Reuploaded
by NightQueen013
Summary: UA. Tres agentes son enviadas a la corrupta y decadente Saltadilla, con un unico proposito: Mezclarse con los criminales, ganar su confianza, y finalmente, matarlos uno a uno. Pero... ¿y si ellas estuviesen trabajando para alguien aun peor sin saberlo?
1. Llegada

_**AU! Muy al estilo de una pelicula de hollywood, no les parece? Los updates pueden tardarse un poco porque recien vengo saliendo de un bloqueo.**_

* * *

Las tres _chicas superpoderosas_,como llamaban al equipo, eran tres jóvenes mujeres de dieciocho años de edad: la lista Bombón, la amable Burbuja y la ruda Bellota. Fueron creadas y entrenadas toda su vida con el propósito de ser defensoras… pero también agresoras; aunque ya habían salido a trabajar en el mundo exterior de la base secreta en la que habían nacido y crecido, y no tenían problemas con ello.

Habían sido dotadas con extraordinarios súper poderes al nacer: Visión 20/20 con laser, vista nocturna y de rayos X; capacidad de hacer hasta diez copias de sí mismas; habilidad de volar; súper fuerza; súper velocidad; destreza de lanzar rayos, truenos o bolas de fuego desde sus manos; súper resistencia que les permite respirar tanto veinte mil lenguas bajo el mar como en el helado espacio exterior; súper capacidad de curación que se activa porque una simple gota de agua que les llegue a caer encima; Bombón poseía una inteligencia y memoria que haría morir de celos a las mayores súper computadoras del mundo y aliento de hielo; Burbuja podía hablar cualquier idioma existente, ya fuera humano o animal y poseía un grito hipersónico más fuerte que el de sus hermanas; Bellota podía doblar su lengua.

Desde que existían chocaban a todos al llegar, nadie podía detenerlas salvo ellas mismas y el Profesor Utonium, todo debido a la sustancia X que las había originado.

Todos los días entrenaban física y mentalmente para alcanzar su mayor propósito: ser **perfectas** en prácticamente todo sentido.

Para lograr ese objetivo su inocencia se había perdido muy tempranamente pero al mismo tiempo nunca se había ido.

Las tres chicas llevaban el mismo atuendo como uniforme: un cortísimo vestido (rosa para Bombón, azul para Burbuja y verde para Bellota) sin tirantes con una franja negra atravesando el medio –que quedaba encima del ombligo, por lo que pueden hacerse una idea de que tan cortos eran-, y largas medias blancas hasta la rodilla con zapatos negros de estilo escolar.

La muchacha pelirroja se apartó un largo mechón de cabello anaranjado de sus ojos rosa resplandeciente que se encontraban cerrados son impavidez, ella era Bombón la líder de su equipo, la más responsable de las tres hermanas que habían creado para empezar el proyecto. Un proyecto científico, militar, de seguridad mundial y fines probablemente muy mezquinos que era supervisado principalmente por el reconocido Profesor Utonium.

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Bellota centellearon en la oscuridad total de la habitación, en ella el único mueble era el camastro donde la joven se encontraba acostada como todas las noches desde que la habían creado; miró al techo, aunque cualquier persona normal no hubiese podido distinguir ni la punta de su nariz en semejante penumbra, la superpoderosa verde podía ver muy bien con su visión nocturna. Solamente se encontraba allí pensando en sus dos hermanas, la prepotente pelirroja y la alegre rubia deberían de estar dormidas en sus habitaciones sin muebles iguales a la suya, igual que cada noche desde hacían años.

Burbuja, la normalmente alegre joven de ojos azul brillante, intentó no fijarse en la oscuridad de la habitación vacía, desde que había cumplido siete años y le habían quitado a su preciado peluche violeta, Octi el pulpo, se había acostumbrado a ese sentimiento de soledad y vacio que la embarcaba por la noche; se giró en la cama, no podía pensar más que en lo que el Profesor Utonium les había dicho a ella y sus hermanas: Muy pronto se presentaría la prueba final.

Irían a Saltadilla, el centro de reuniones de los mayores males del país (quizá del continente) entre ellos: la banda gangrena, los mayores ladrones de joyas del mundo actual; Peludito, uno de los más buscados asesinos a sueldo del país; Sedusa la gran aprovechada y ladrona; Mojo Jojo un mono alterado con la sustancia X, primer atentado del proyecto de las _Superpoderosas_, increíblemente listo y enojado con los humanos, en especial con los científicos que lo habían dejado en las calles por no ser _"lo suficientemente perfecto"_; ÉL, el demonio de la ciudad que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los demonios, no se contentaba con quedarse supervisando su trabajo desde su inframundo: ÉL iba a revisarlo en persona e incluso cometía crímenes el mismo de vez en cuando en lugar de solo provocar tentaciones e ideas en los humanos que habitaban su ciudad (o lo que la habitara junto con ellos).

Y desde que muchos de los científicos _poco ortodoxos_ como los llamaba el Profesor, habían empezado sus propias versiones del proyecto _Superpoderosa_, había rumores de que animales parlantes, monstruos gigantes y otros seres inimaginables se desplazaban por las oscuras calles de la ciudad durante las noches.

Saltadilla resplandecía al brillo del sol que comenzaba a alzarse sobre ella, las tres chicas observaron con atención aterrizando en la entrada a la ciudad.

-Hemos llegado –informó Bombón gravemente desde su comunicador hasta el laboratorio.

-Es hora –anunció Bellota con la mirada fija en su destino.

Las otras dos asintieron levemente sin desviar la vista de la ciudad.

Se ajustaron sus mochilas sobre los hombros, cada una poseía mil dólares para mantenerse por un tiempo, no podían cumplir con su misión ante los ojos de los habitantes de la ciudad, debían trabajar con sigilo y secreto, para ello debían ser cercanas a los criminales, conocerlos del todo y que ellos les contaran todo.

Todas compartían el mismo pensamiento mientras caminaban adentrándose en Saltadilla… no un pensamiento sino más bien duda: ¿Serian capaces de llegar a ese extremo? Ya lo habían matado una o dos veces, pero nunca a tal nivel: Debían matar a todo criminal que residiera en Saltadilla.

* * *

_**Entusiasmense conmigo! saben que quieren! XD ¿Qué opinan del fic hasta ahora? Dejen Reviews!**_


	2. El primer día de Bellota

**_Capitulo 2! sean felices conmigo que me tomó mucho esfuerzo! Puede que sus personalidades esten algo cambiadas, pero me esforzare para hacer a todos más en caracter en los capitulos siguientes. Este es de lo que hizó Bellota el primer día, el que viene es de lo que hizó Burbuja ese día y el otro de Bombón y así sigue rotandose. _**

* * *

Una vez en la ciudad las tres hermanas tomaron distintas direcciones, Bombón fue al este, Burbuja al norte y Bellota fue al oeste.

Bellota caminó hasta quedar frente a una joyería, ya eran más de las once de la noche, la joven de verde calculó que había estado recorriendo la ciudad por al menos doce horas, pero no sentía cansancio alguno.

De la joyería, saliendo por el callejón cercano, apareció una silueta oscura: entonces la superpoderosa verde se figuró que había dado con algún miembro de la banda gangrena; se acercó sin que él le notara, la verdad es que no era mal parecido, pero la chica vio claramente porque nunca habían obtenido su fotografía: su piel, a pesar de tener aspecto suave e íntegro, era de color verde un poco más oscuro que los ojos y vestido de Bellota.

Los entrenados oídos del ladrón le advirtieron de la presencia de la chica, se volteó a verla, cada curva, cada matiz, cada leve movimiento de su pecho al respirar suavemente, cada curva, cada centímetro… ¿Mencione cada curva?

-¿Quién eres? –logró preguntar él.

-My nombre es Bellota –le contestó ella con insensibilidad en su voz.

-Bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó nervioso, preocupado de que esa hermosa joven pudiera ser policía o algo.

-…Venia a robar esa joyería, pero parece que te has adelantado –le contestó, lanzando lo primero que pudo ocurrírsele.

Ace no dijo nada, sorprendido por la respuesta de Bellota, un rato después se acercó a ella de la manera más seductora que pudo, inclinándose sobre su odio murmuró:

-Mejor suerte la próxima.

Dicho esto se apartó y empezó a alejarse, cuando oyó a la pelinegra llamarlo.

-Muchas gracias, ya he tenido suerte esta vez –dijo mostrando en su mano la mochila con el puñado de joyas que Ace había robado.

Ace la miró confundido, notando que ya no traía su morral negro colgando de su espalda sobre su chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

-Toma –le dijo la chica entregándole la bolsa-, tú las robaste después de todo.

Ahora era Bellota quien se alejaba, hasta que una mano de piel verde la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Ace la miró bajando sus lentes oscuros lo cual dejaba ver sus ojos negros y puso especial efecto en sus palabras:

-_Acompáñame._

Ace sabía perfectamente que no era su mejor idea pero…

La chica de verde sonrió internamente al tiempo que asentía y seguía al joven de veinte años hasta un auto deportivo negro con flamas verdes dibujadas en la capota y a los costados, en el que se encontraban otros cuatro hombres de piel verde.

El primero, en el asiento delantero, era delgado, de largo cabello liso negro, ojos redondos rosados con la pupila alargada como un reptil, lengua de serpiente, vestido con una pegada camiseta blanca de tirantes con dos rayas negras horizontales y una amarilla entre ellas en el medio de esta, shorts marrón oscuro, grandes tenis negros con suela blanca y un sombrero -un poco tipo boina- marrón como sus shorts. Los otros tres en el asiento de atrás eran un grupo conformado por un rollizo gigantón de cabello rojizo que cubría sus ojos, vestido con una gran camiseta azul oscura que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su enorme cuerpo, jeans y calzado deportivo simple; un jorobado de ojos ligeramente saltones –**_Nota: en esta versión no se salen de las cuencas_**-, corto cabello negro, vestido con una desgarrada camiseta purpura oscuro, despedazados pantalones color pardo y zapatos deportivos en mal estado; junto a él se encontraba un menudo mexicano de cabello negro como sus redondos ojos, vestido de camiseta roja y pantalones y zapatillas negras.

Los cuatro en el automóvil miraron a la chica en confusión.

-Viene con nosotros –se limitó a decir Ace, ayudándola a subirse al auto (por lo que ahora el pequeño vestido de rojo debía de ir sentado sobre las piernas de la chica).

Después, Ace, se subió al auto y condujo un largo rato; Bellota, en quien el cansancio por las largas horas que llevaba recorriendo la ciudad había empezado a emerger, se adormiló durante el trayecto lo cual logró que no supiera con exactitud donde se encontraba al llegar a la morada de la banda. Solo recordaba que había atravesado la puerta principal con ellos cuando se despertó del todo de su ensoñación.

Siguió a su _nuevo amigo_ Ace hasta una habitación algo pequeña en la que solo había una mesa con sillas a su alrededor, un viejo sofá desfigurado, un mueble en el que se encontraba una televisión pantalla plana y una consola de videojuegos (y, obviamente, juegos para la consola). El gentil ladrón le señaló a la chica una silla junto a él, los otros cuatro ladrones se acomodaron en las sillas restantes, Bellota miró con detenimiento al grupo figurándose que Ace era el líder, este le tendió la mano al delgado hombre con aspecto reptil que le entregó una baraja de cartas.

Él barajeó las cartas, entregándole a cada uno de los presentes en completo silencio; los demás también se encontraban callados lo cual le otorgaba al ambiente un aire de tensión muy marcado.

-¿Quién esss ella? –siseó el de lengua de reptil, rompiendo el silencio de golpe.

-Su nombre es Bellota –dijo Ace con calma, la joven a su lado permaneció impasible.

-¿Y qué hace aquí? –preguntó el pequeño, el silencio ya se había roto y no se podía dar marcha atrás.

Los otros cuatro lo miraron con escepticismo, si su jefe iba a tomar a la primera que se encontrara en la calle y llevarla a su escondite así sin más… ¿Cómo iba Ace a decirles que solo la había visto y algo le había le había hecho decirle "Acompáñame"?

-Yo soy su nueva cómplice –dijo Bellota con sutileza, observando el alivio en el cabeza de la banda.

-Sí, eso es –asintió Ace-, él es Serpiente –le dijo a la chica señalando al de aspecto reptil-, el gran Billy –señaló al gigantón pelirrojo-, el pequeño Arturo –señaló al pequeño mexicano- y el es Genio –terminó señalando al jorobado.

Los cuatro subordinados asintieron, pero aun así era algo sospechoso.

-¿Por qué se une a la banda? –preguntó el grandullón separando algunas silabas y pronunciando mal algunas palabras.

-… ¡Porque yo digo! –les respondió el líder cortante, a falta de otra respuesta.

* * *

_**Otra vez ella con la banda gangrena... Voy a imponer esa moda! en fin, diganme que opinan o si quieren algo en especifico para los prox. capitulos de la historia (si me van a pedir algo que no sean parejas especificas, yo planeo sorprenderlos, Ok?) Dejen Reviews! -Si los Reviews son quejas porque no les gusta AcexBellota abstenganse de escribirlos, si Flor, te estoy mirando a tí-**_


	3. El primer día de Burbuja

**_He aquí el primer día de Burbuja por la ciudad, no tengo más comentarios._**

* * *

Burbuja recorrió la ciudad durante larguísimas horas poniendo especial atención a las dulcerías, tiendas, animalitos y demás cosas simpáticas que se pudo encontrar a su paso a través de todo el recorrido, hasta que finalmente llegó al bosque. Se internó en el más por inocente curiosidad que porque fuera su trabajo saludando con alegría a cuanto animalito silvestre se cruzara en su camino.

Aunque cuando se hubo adentrado demasiado en el follaje se encontró con una criatura que no era exactamente un inofensivo animalito del bosque: se topó con un extraño ser parecido a un oso por su corpulencia (hombros y espalda ancha, alto, musculoso y de aspecto sureño), al acercarse más distinguió que era un hombre, con un tupido abrigo de piel antaño rojo que se había desteñido hasta ser rosa, sus pantalones y zapatos, por otra parte, podían considerarse más normales, estaba de espaldas a ella y la visión de la chica le hizo notar que, en su mano, él llevaba una escopeta.

A pesar de encontrarse a cierta distancia de la joven rubia, este la había notado debido a los adiestrados sentidos que usaba para rastrear personas durante su trabajo de asesino, algunos podían decir que era frio y sin corazón… Y de hecho no andaban muy descaminados porque de no haber sido por el hecho de que disparar no le hubiera aportado ningún beneficio aparte de que no estaba seguro de a que le iba a disparar exactamente y debía ahorrar sus balas porque solo le quedaban tres, lo hubiese hecho encantado; pero, de cualquier manera, Peludito (nombre que se había ganado, a pesar de su disgusto, por su abrigo que nunca se quitaba) volteó a ver a la joven rubia de cortísimo vestido azul que lo miraba fijamente desde hacía unos minutos.

Él le pegó un buen repaso a la guapa rubia delante de sus narices, desde sus labios repasados con labial carmín, sus brillantes ojos de un azul imposiblemente claro, sus delicados rasgos, su curvilíneo cuerpo, su piel de porcelana… a decir verdad ella parecía una gran muñeca de porcelana. No, más bien una Barbie de porcelana de tamaño natural con aspecto más joven e inocente y un traje estilo anime.

-¿Quién eres tú, niña? –le preguntó con acento campirano en un tono que rayaba en el hastío pero rosaba con la amabilidad.

-Mi nombre es Burbuja –dijo ella alegremente- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Me llaman Peludito –contestó el resignado como estaba a esa monta.

-¡Que gracioso nombre!

-El tuyo lo será –le respondió irritado- ¡Sal de mi propiedad!

-¿Propiedad?

-Así es, todo el bosque es mi propiedad.

-¿Vives aquí? –al notar que él asintió con la cabeza, añadió- ¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi propiedad –dijo él con orgullo.

-¿Pero por qué? –le preguntó ella, aun sin entender.

-Te acabo de contestar –dijo él al tiempo que su cara empezaba a enrojecer.

-Pues repítemelo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Se desesperó Peludito levantando su escopeta y disparándole a Burbuja.

Ocurrió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar: Burbuja había esquivado sus iracundos ataques como si nada; Peludito la observó de reojo, asombrado, no le importó que su escopeta a se le agotaron las balas y siguió empuñándola aunque se quedó con la boca muy abierta.

La Superpoderosa azul se paró enfrente de Peludito, tomó el arma de las manos del hombre de un tirón y la lanzó lejos de su aterrado dueño sin notar que este se encontraba al borde de un grave desfallecimiento.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo ella deseando poder quedarse más-, tengo que buscar donde alojarme.

-Mi cabaña tiene un cuarto libre –le ofreció el asesino deteniéndola-, si puedes pagar.

-Tengo mil dólares –le explico la chica.

-Puedes venir –aceptó él, aunque nunca nadie aparte de él y Joey, su banjo, habían entrado a su cabaña… o salido.

-¿De veras? –Peguntó ella con éxtasis- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Peludito!

-Sí, sí –dijo él con fastidio ante el ánimo de la chica- Pero debes darme mi escopeta.

Burbuja asintió y caminó hasta perder de vista a Peludito y luego flotó velozmente hasta hallar el arma que había sido lanzada lo más suavemente posible (a más de un kilometro de donde se encontraba en primer lugar), hecho esto, volvió flotando cerca del suelo y empezó a caminar cuando divisó a Peludito pues ella y sus hermanas tenían instrucciones muy claras del profesor de no usar sus poderes en público.

Le entregó su escopeta a Peludito. El aludido prefirió no decir nada y guiar a la extraña muchacha hasta su cabaña, de cualquier modo él nunca le hacía caso a esa suave e imperceptible voz en su cabeza que le decía tonterías sobre el bien y el mal además de una sobredosis de "No hagas esto" y "No hagas aquello", a decir verdad, con el paso del tiempo y todas sus acciones pasadas a Peludito le era imposible escuchar esa moleta vocecilla hoy día.

Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente a la rustica cabaña de un solo piso –aunque Burbuja ya la había divisado a kilómetros de distancia con su súper visión-, se hizo evidente que a Peludito no le llegaban demasiadas visitas para pasar la noche en su casa, pues, esta era tan pequeña que solo poseía una cocinita que se separaba de la sala –el centro de la cabaña- por una barra para comer, en las esquinas izquierda y derecha de la pared de la izquierda se encontraban dos puertas que guiaban a las dos únicas habitaciones y en la pared opuesta se encontraba la puerta que guiaba al baño.

Tomándola del brazo, Peludito le guió a Burbuja a su nueva habitación.

La joven caminó alrededor del cuarto observándolo desde cada perspectiva imaginable, desde el dosel de madera de arce de la cama de viejo colchón y sabanas que no se lavaban en años, pasando por la ventana de gruesa cortina negra, siguiendo por la bombilla que colgaba del techo por un simple cable pelado, su interruptor, hasta el armario pequeñito de madera de roble. Era una simple habitación vacía, sin pintar y desmesuradamente pequeña, pero a la superpoderosa, acostumbrada a su minúscula habitación con su solitario camastro, le parecía una mansión increíble.

Su _amistoso colaborador_ giró sus ojos con impaciencia, sin entender el entusiasmo de Burbuja y fue al pórtico de la cabaña a tocar su banjo balanceándose en su mecedora sin comprender del todo que lo había impulsado a llevar a esa animosa chica a su propiedad... Y como era posible que ella pudiese haber esquivado sus disparos.

* * *

**_Intente hacerlos lo más en caracter que pude, bueno... ya lo hare mejor en los prox. capitulos. ¡Dejen Reviews!_**


	4. El primer día de Bombón

**_Bombón y su primer día, yo creo que este es el capitulo en el que los personajes se encuentran más en caracter hasta ahora. Disfruten. _**

* * *

Bombón caminó repasando la ciudad minuciosamente, hasta entrada la noche, cuando terminó en un callejón sin salida. Se reclinó contra la pared de ladrillo, agotada y arrepentida de no haber tenido suerte en ningún hotel de la ciudad ya que todos estaban saturados por algún motivo; suspirando, apartó su largo cabello rojizo de su cara y decidió no desanimarse, ella era la líder de las chicas superpoderosas y debía comportarse como tal, dándose la vuelta para irse del callejón y continuar su reconocimiento de la ciudad, se topó cara a cara con un pequeño perro blanco con algunas manchas negras y nariz grande que la miró ladeando su cabeza.

La chica se agachó para mirar mejor al animal y le acarició detrás de sus negras orejas, él movió su cola entusiastamente.

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamó el can haciendo a la chica saltar en sorpresa- Te vez muy mal –añadió, pensando que el aspecto causado por el susto de la chica se debía a una enfermedad y no a él hablando- ¿Sabías que los ojos rojos son una enfermedad?

-Yo… ¿Cómo es que tú puedes hablar?

-Un chimpancé con casco me dio una vacuna en su laboratorio y ¡Heme aquí!

-¿Dónde? –le preguntó la chica de rosa con ansia.

-Si quieres te llevo, te puede ayudar con tu enfermedad seguramente.

-Eh… Sí, sí gracias –aceptó ella vagamente siguiéndole fuera del callejón.

Después de esto, él perro condujo a la chica hasta el parque en el centro de la ciudad y la guió hasta una puerta subterránea cercana a un cráter, que, antaño había sido un géiser o un pequeño volcán, pero la joven pelirroja se encontraba muy ocupada cavilando en las posibles explicaciones del Profesor Utonium sobre cómo era el antecesor de las chicas Mojo Jojo.

Efectivamente, cuando Bombón y el perro entraron al laboratorio se encontraron frente a un chimpancé vestido con un traje violeta, un cinturón blanco como sus botas ostentaba su cadera y una capa negra –que parecía hecha con una cortina- le cubría los hombros, además llevaba un casco blanco con delgadas líneas purpura y negras formando curvas sobre él.

El chimpancé miró con enojo a ambos visitantes y antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, él perro explicó:

-Ella es Bombón, la encontré y creo que podría ayudarla con su…

-Falta de empleo –le interrumpió Bombón-, soy científica, física, mecánica y esperaba poder ayudarle a usted con su trabajo, señor Jojo.

-¿Pero qué le hace creer que tienes lo que se necesita para trabajar conmigo? ¿Acaso puede levantar grandes pesos? ¿Contestar ecuaciones infinitas? ¿Cambiar Bombillas? ¿Cocinar y limpiar? ¿Atender negocios? ¿Hablar chino? ¿Contestar el teléfono a cualquier hora? ¿Obedecer cada orden que yo, Mojo Jojo, esté dispuesto a darle? ¿Reparar robots gigantes que sobrepasan la ciencia actual? ¿Rehacer memorias? ¿Cometer homicidios y robar si yo lo ordeno? ¿Recordar cada palabra dicha por mí, Mojo Jojo, o por cualquiera de las importantes personas que recibo en mi guarida? ¿Y, por encima de todo porque es lo más importante y es lo más importante porque su cumplimiento total es de mayor interés que lo antes mencionado por mi persona, mantener en total secreto la ubicación de mi guarida y de cada uno de los increíbles experimentos de los que yo, el brillante genio maligno Mojo Jojo, soy totalmente creador y responsable?

-¿En ese orden? Sí, puedo levantar hasta –calculó una cifra razonable- casi cien kilos, mi HQ es de 729, cambio bombillas en menos de un minuto, mis tostadas francesas son exquisitas al igual que la mayoría de mi cocina (mi pie de banana es estupendo), soy muy eficaz en la limpieza, un as en los negocios, mi chino mandarín es muy fluido, no tengo inconvenientes con el teléfono, mi obediencia está implicada con el mero hecho de obtener el trabajo, como ya le dije tengo conocimientos de mecánica y robótica, he rehecho memorias antes… aunque muy pocas, no tengo problemas con el crimen, como ve por el hecho de que recuerdo hasta el orden de sus preguntas: puedo recordar cada palabra que ha dicho, sobre su secreto le digo que tengo millares de secretos y ninguno ha salido a la luz.

El simio la miró de reojo, sin saber claramente que hacer, ella parecía perfecta para el trabajo, claro que era bastante sospechosa… pero, si él iba a tener a sus tres obras maestras listos pronto ¿No era esencial tener a alguien eficiente que le ayudase a completar la tarea? Caviló seriamente durante un rato que a la pelirroja se le hizo eterno, después se aclaró la garganta y cerró levemente los parpados con solemnidad.

-Veo que está muy bien capacitada, señorita, lo cual es fundamental, esencial, optimo e indispensable para ayudar en mi laboratorio, puesto que yo, Mojo Jojo, soy un serio científico de grandes metas, metas que incluyen enormes revoluciones y cambios drásticos en el mundo actual, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de tener a alguien con las capacidades citadas previamente que son, como ya hemos dicho: levantar grandes pesos, contestar ecuaciones infinitas, cambiar bombillas, Cocinar, limpiar, Atender negocios, hablar chino, contestar el teléfono a cualquier hora, Obedecer cada orden que yo, Mojo Jojo, esté dispuesto a dar, reparar robots gigantes que sobrepasan la ciencia actual, rehacer memorias, cometer homicidios y robar si yo lo ordeno, recordar cada palabra dicha por mí, Mojo Jojo, o por cualquiera de las importantes personas que recibo en mi guarida, y por encima de todo porque es lo más importante y es lo más importante porque su cumplimiento total es de mayor interés que lo antes mencionado por mi persona, mantener en total secreto la ubicación de mi guarida y de cada uno de los increíbles experimentos de los que yo, el brillante genio maligno Mojo Jojo, soy totalmente creador y responsable; también veo que usted parece cumplir con dichas cualidades, pero al no estar seguro totalmente puedo decirle que no debe esperar ningún pago de mi parte, pues yo –Se detuvo a tomar aire y buscó una expresión menos patética que "estoy quebrado"- no tengo los recursos necesarios para proveerle a usted de dicha paga en efectivo o en cualquier otro medio monetario porque todo mi dinero se ha invertido en mis investigaciones. ¿Estando usted advertida de todas estas circunstancias, desea trabajar para mí?

-Sí, estoy muy segura.

-¡No se diga más! Está contratada (…) le enseñare su habitación y le entregare una lista de quehaceres que tiene marcados para realizar (…) –fue todo lo que Bombón pudo sacar en limpio de la incesante cháchara del simio del casco.

Una vez en la pequeña habitación que le había asignado Mojo, la superpoderosa rosa se dejó caer en su camastro y dejó a su mente relajarse por un momento. Cavilaba las posibles consecuencias que tendría el hecho de tener que obedecer a Mojo Jojo y estar a sus servicios, pros y contras, ideas, planos mentales y mucho más atravesó su mente fugazmente.

* * *

**_Mientras me quito la jaqueca provocada por la palabreria de Mojo ¡Dejen Reviews!_**


	5. Palabras del pasado de la banda gangrena

**_Decidí enfocarme un poco en la telepatia de las chicas (la tienen y se ve en un episodio llamado El Mago de los Sueños, yo insisto en que esa capacidad para entrar en los sueños es telepatia). Muchas Gracias por leer, disfruten. _**

* * *

Bellota había pasado una buena noche durmiendo en la acolchada cama con dosel de madera de olmo y mosquitera que le caía delicadamente encima dando la impresión de que se encontraba en una crisálida de color perla, su habitación en si era bastante cómoda: junto a su cama se encontraba una mesa de noche con dos cajones; un escritorio sencillo al otro lado de la cama, junto al closet; la lámpara del techo era una sencilla, de las que se ven en cualquier habitación; las paredes estaban pintadas de verde claro y el techo era negro con pegatinas de estrellas fosforescentes en el. Todo esto junto lograba crear un ambiente muy acogedor, la joven de cabello oscuro sonrió al despertar como olvidando que pronto no volvería a ver nada de ese lugar.

Recordando que ella estaba allí para _trabajar_, se concentró en la conversación que captaron sus oídos ultrasónicos.

-¿Seguro que es de fiar? –Oyó decir a Arturo.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó Ace- ¿Acaso dudan de mí? Fue un impulso, lo admito, pero ella parece tan… -Se detuvo, a juzgar por su tono, Bellota dedujo que estaba un poco sofocado.

-Sí, eso es lo que nos preocupa: Según tú ella es hermosa ¿No es cierto?

-¿Y según ustedes no?

-¡Ese no es el punto! No tenemos idea de quién es o porque está aquí ni nada aparte de su nombre.

-¿Y sssi esss una de _ellosss_? ¿No creesss que ssseria muy probable que…? –Por insistencia Serpiente y los demás también debían de estar allí.

-¡Basta! Solo se su nombre…. Por ahora, pero ya sabremos más, ¡Se los juro! –prometió Ace.

Ese argumento pareció convencer a todos, pues la conversación terminó y se fueron caminando hasta la cocina. Bellota se aseguró de que se habían ido del pasillo para levantarse, llevaba la misma ropa de nuevo, desde siempre la habían hecho usar ese uniforme así que ya ni le molestaba. Con cautela se desplazó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, encontrándose con el pequeño Arturo, ella lo miró a los ojos fijamente y se concentró en usar su poder para intentar leer su mente.

_Acrofobia__… _

_Día de muertos… _

_Enemigos… _

_Huida… _

Esas pocas palabras e imágenes fugaces fueron lo único que ella pudo ver antes de que el chico sacudiera su cabeza y desviase la mirada. Bellota intento recordar si sabía que era la acrofobia, se concentró unos minutos hasta acordarse que era el miedo irracional y enfermizo a las alturas. La chica tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no romper en carcajadas ante la ironía de que alguien tan pequeño le tuviese miedo precisamente a las alturas. Sonriendo levemente enfocó su mirada en los saltones ojos de Genio, preparada para repetir la operación con él.

_Gitanos…_

_Médium…_

_Espectros…_

_Huida…_

Una vez más, solo obtuvo unas pocas palabras e imágenes fugaces que no fue capaz de enfocar bien antes de que el muchacho desviase sus ojos hacia otra parte. Suspirando, Bellota tomó un plato y se sentó a la mesa frente a Serpiente, lo miró a los ojos y puso la operación en marcha con él.

_Jaulas…_

_Mascotas…_

_Dueño…_

_Huida…_

Como esperaba las imágenes fueron demasiado fugaces y distorsionadas para entenderlas antes de que los rosados ojos rajados se desviaran hacia su comida. Ya acostumbrada, Bellota miró al gran Billy, notando que la mata de cabello rojizo que cubría sus ojos seria un problema al igual que los lentes oscuros de Ace.

Con ideas en su mente se terminó su desayuno cuando Ace entraba a la cocina, él le pidió acompañarlo a otro cuarto, al parecer quería interrogarla debido a la inusual presión del resto de la banda. Ace le ofreció un asiento delante de él, quien se quedo de pie.

-Bellota –empezó con cautela- voy a preguntarte algo y dime la verdad.

-Lo hare –dijo ella levantándose y acercándosele- pero no puedo tomarte enserio si estas usando esto –dijo quitándole sus lentes oscuros.

Ace iba a protestar, pero cuando miró a los ojos verdes de la chica sintió recuerdos pasar por su mente velozmente.

_Horror…_

_Sangre…_

_Cadenas…_

_Huida… _

Él parpadeó y desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque tú me trajiste –dijo ella con calma saliendo de la habitación.

La superpoderosa verde llegó a la salita en la que había estado la noche anterior, en el sofá se encontraba el chico pelirrojo, sentado solo. Una perfecta oportunidad.

Bellota se sentó junto a él y aprovechando que no era muy listo, le apartó el cabello de la cara con el pretexto de querer ver sus ojos. Por suerte el accedió felizmente y la joven pudo ver su mente como lo había hecho con los demás.

_Base secreta…_

_Súper soldado…_

_Peligro…_

_Huida…_

Como en los otros, las imágenes no pudieron ser enfocadas nítidamente, pero, Bellota se sentía orgullosa de haber oído palabras aunque fuera. Sus hermanas probablemente obtendrían imágenes muy nítidas y conversaciones enteras, como siempre mejores con las mentes que ella, pensó fastidiada.

Ahora solo le quedaban dudas… ¿Qué significaban ese montón de palabras? Obviamente debería ser muy sutil al averiguarlo, pero seguía sin comprender porque le habían mandado a averiguarlo. Si al final solo tenían que matar ¿Por qué debían conocer a fondo a esos criminales? ¿Y por qué solo a la banda gangrena, Peludito y Mojo Jojo? Era la primera vez que se lo cuestionaba.

Al parecer los científicos que les habían asignado ese trabajo les estaban ocultando algunas cosas.

Pero ella las iba a averiguar.

* * *

_**Sin más que agregar a este capitulo, les pido ¡Dejen Reviews!**_


	6. Sonidos del pasado de Peludito

**_Me hubiese gustado hacerlo más largo, pero, bueno, así es como salió este capitulo._**

* * *

Burbuja se despertó animada en su habitacioncita en la cabaña de Peludito, miró por la ventana, no debían de ser más de las siete porque el sol estaba empezando a asomarse en el horizonte. Con su buen humor habitual, se dirigió a la cocinita y preparó waffles y café para el desayuno. Peludito se despertó a causa de los trajinantes sonidos que llegaban desde su cocina y se dirigió a buscar la fuente de estos; la chica lo saludó contentamente y le señaló un plato de waffles y una taza de café sobre la mesa, indicando que eran para él.

El hombre se sentó a comer cuando Burbuja repentinamente recordó que debía leer su mente, la chica se sentó frente a él en la mesa y esperó a que la mirara a los ojos, una vez que lo hizo, ella escucho palabras provenientes de su mente:

_Propiedad… _seguida de la imagen de los terrenos cercanos a su cabaña.

_Disparos… _seguida de la imagen de un revólver disparando.

_Familia… _seguida de una imagen distorsionada.

_Soledad… _no pudo ver ninguna imagen.

Después desvió su mirada e intento hacer una conversación:

-Peludito, tú… ¿Tienes familia?

-Tenia… -dijo él evasivamente.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Murieron.

-¿De qué? –preguntó ella, empezando a fastidiarse por las cortas respuestas de su interlocutor.

-Les dispararon hace mucho.

-Oh…

Pasaron evasivamente algunos temas hasta terminar discutiendo sobre una reunión.

-Toda la infamia de la ciudad se reúne y… No sé por qué te hablo de esto –señaló Peludito.

-¡Quiero ir! –pidió Burbuja entusiasmada.

El del abrigo rosa se lo pensó antes de contestarle resignadamente:

-De acuerdo, iras conmigo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Calma, ahora debo irme, tengo… _trabajo que hacer._

Las palabras"_Trabajo que hacer_" son muy claras cuando las pronuncia un asesino a sueldo, lógicamente Burbuja se preocupó.

-No vas a lastimar a nadie ¿Verdad?

-Por ahora no.

Al decir esto se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Ahora a Burbuja le quedaban dudas… Obviamente debería ser más sutil al averiguar los secretos de Peludito, pero seguía sin comprender porque le habían mandado a averiguarlo. Si al final solo tenían que matar ¿Por qué debían conocer a fondo a esos criminales? ¿Y por qué solo a la banda gangrena, Peludito y Mojo Jojo? Era la primera vez que se lo cuestionaba.

Al parecer los científicos que les habían asignado ese trabajo les estaban ocultando algunas cosas.

Pero ella las iba a averiguar.

Pero, claro, ¡Eso tendría que esperar hasta después de la reunión! Burbuja se puso a pensar entusiasmada en la música, comida, bailes y todo lo demás, hasta que su mente se enfocó en un serio inconveniente: Su uniforme de chica superpoderosa estaba sucio, no se puede ir a ninguna parte de esa forma así que buscó una cubeta, la llenó de agua jabonosa y empezó a limpiar su vestido en su cuarto para que nadie la viera. Una vez lista se animó a jugar a las cartas con un simpático grupo de ardillas que había dejado entrar a su cuarto por la ventana.

* * *

_** Este fic parece que se va a convertir mas bien en una novela... ¡Dejen Reviews!**_

**_Y me disculpo de ante mano por si los proximos capitulos se escriben con mas lentitud, sera un mes fastidioso... pero porque no nos daran vacaciones sino hasta el primero de julio? ah... nunca sabre._**


	7. Un minuto silencioso con Mojo

_**Vanztor () me escribio un reply que decia "¡NO VAYAS A HACER A "ÉL" BUENO!" -y gracias por las felicitaciones que venian en ese reply, de paso- Y yo digo "¿QUIEN SERIA CAPAZ DE HACER A ÉL BUENO? ¿que clase de fics ha estado leyendo? En definitiva no voy a hacer a el mayor malvado de Townsville ser bueno.**_

* * *

Bombón miró fijamente al simio de llamativo atuendo que caminaba junto a ella, él se encontraba callado como si lo que estaban a punto de ver fuera tan increíble que ni él mismo podía expresarlo con palabras. La superpoderosa rosa había sido despertada bruscamente por un ruido fuera de su cuarto, aunque el ruido era ciertamente suave, su agudo oído ultrasónico lo captó clara y sonoramente, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Momentos luego se había arreglado para que su _nuevo jefe_ la guiase por la complicada red de pasillos y túneles subterráneos que componían su guarida secreta.

A pesar de su alivio por no tener que soportar la incesante cháchara del chimpancé, Bombón se sentía tremendamente preocupada por causa de la misma: ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para hacer que se quedara callado por su propia iniciativa? Ella solo llevaba unas horas de conocerlo pero había notado muy claramente que no era fácil callarlo; ella lo sabía, lo había intentado.

Mojo Jojo se detuvo frente a una pesada puerta de grueso metal con un escáner de ADN a un lado, colocó su peluda mano -¿o pata?- en el escáner mientras este emitía una leve lucecita al tiempo que dejaba abrir la puerta; el simio de traje purpura caminó dentro de la habitación con Bombón siguiéndole por detrás.

La habitación era una gran sala con poca iluminación, llegaron allí desde la puerta caminando sobre ella por un andamio y bajando por la escalera de este, quedando así frente a una gran pantalla de computadora que se encontraba apagada. Mojo siguió caminando hasta posicionarse en una parte alejada y le señaló la pared a su pelirroja acompañante.

Accionando un interruptor, Mojo hizo que la pared se abriese y Bombón se encontrase cara a cara con tres contenedores un poco más grandes que ella, los cuales contenían a un muchacho cada uno, sus ropas eran unos pantalones negros ceñidos a sus fuertes piernas, sin camiseta ni zapatos.

El primero, el más cercano a la chica, contenía a un muchacho de tersa piel clara; cara en forma redondeada con algunas pecas; cabello rojo brillante con flequillo que hubiese quedado sobre los grandes ojos cerrados mientras que el resto de su melena hubiera caído sobre sus hombros si no se encontrase sumergido en la sustancia semitransparente que llenaba el tanque y hacia flotar su cabello; su torso era musculoso solo en la justa medida, sin demasiados músculos; sus brazos, que abrazaban su inerte cuerpo sumergido, eran de aspecto normal; se veía tan pacifico como si durmiese.

El segundo, a la derecha del joven pelirrojo, contenía a un muchacho rubio de blanca piel lozana; su afable rostro redondo le daba un aspecto algo infantil; su rubio cabello que debía de llegarle a cinco o seis centímetros de los hombros, flotaba formando ondas en el tanque que lo retenía; su torso y brazos se asemejaban a los del chico pelirrojo, pero en él había algo que lo hacía verse más grácil que los otros dos.

El tercero, a la izquierda del pelirrojo, contenía a un muchacho pelinegro de pálida tez firme; su rostro dejaba entrever algo de rudeza a pesar de la serenidad; su corto cabello negro permanecía estirado levemente hacia arriba, pero esto podía deberse más bien a un peinado en picos; su torso y sus brazos se veían ligeramente más recios que los otros, dándole un aspecto atlético.

Bombón miró con sorpresa a los tres chicos sin estar segura de la reacción correcta para tal situación.

Por suerte, Mojo no esperó a que reaccionase para hablar (la única suerte de eso es que sus palabras salieron fluidamente, sin redundancia).

-Ellos –dijo señalando a los tanques- son los Rowdiruff Boys, son mi mayor creación, pero, todavía no están completos; para completar a mis chicos debo obtener un último ingrediente especial, lo conseguiré mañana mismo de los proveedores en una gran reunión que se llevara a cabo en las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando se despierten, saldrán al mundo a buscar incansablemente a los científicos y todos los involucrados del proyecto _Superpoderosa _y los harán pagar por todo lo que han hecho.

Mojo alzó su mirada a los grandes ojos rosa de Bombón, la chica sostuvo la mirada aprovechando su oportunidad.

_Desastre…_ la imagen un laboratorio en llamas apareció fugazmente frente a los ojos de Bombón.

_Adiós…_ el recuerdo de una chimpancé de traje blanco.

_Detener…_ los recuerdos de la preparación del plan contra el proyecto Superpoderosa.

Eso fue todo lo que la muchacha llegó a ver y oír hasta que una avalancha de charlatanería y pensamientos entremezclados aparecieran, mareándola lo suficiente para romper el contacto visual con Mojo. El chimpancé con casco volvió a cerrar la pared, escondiendo de nuevo a los tres chicos en los contenedores y le informó a Bombón de que debía reparar la gran computadora del centro de la sala.

Bombón reparaba uniendo cables y reforzando tuercas mecánicamente, casi sin darse cuenta, mientras planeaba que hacer a continuación con Mojo y con los chicos. Sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía dejar de pensar en el joven pelirrojo y su semi-descubierto cuerpo, de hecho, se sorprendió a si misma varias veces imaginando que hacer con él. Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que su larga melena pelirroja se meciera, para apartar al muchacho de su mente.

Pero, por desgracia, mientras menos convienen más provocan.

La chica no lo sabía, claro, puesto que su rigurosa vida no le había permitido enamorarse nunca, pero se prometió que lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

**_¡Dejen Reviews! _**


	8. La Premiacion de la Infamia

_**La reunion de la que les venia hablando ahora es una premiacion... Pero en vez de simples estatuillas, los ganadores obtendran algo mucho más... Jugoso... X3**_

* * *

Ocurrió tan repentinamente que nos les dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota se encontraban en sus respectivos hospedajes, recién se habían terminado de arreglar para ir a la gran reunión y estaban esperando cuando de pronto ¡Puf! Una nube de humo rosa las envolvió junto con sus respectivos criminales. Lo siguiente que todos supieron fue que estaban en una amplia recepción del tipo que se ven en las escenas de los bailes de la época victoriana (con la gran escalera y todo) junto con toda la más selecta colección de los grandes criminales de Saltadilla.

Pero antes de que pudiesen siquiera preguntar qué pasó, otra nube de humo rosa hizo aparecer a un ser de piel roja con pinzas de langosta en vez de manos, vestido con un cortísimo vestido fucsia adornado con una lanuda tela parecida al de algodón de azúcar en el cuello y los bajos, botas hasta las rodillas y un cinturón de fino cuero negro marcando su cintura; maquillado con rubor en sus mejillas, sombra de ojos rosa que resaltaba sus gatunos ojos amarillos y lápiz labial negro. Su voz tenía un eco espectral a pesar del dulce tono petulante y levemente afeminado.

-Bienvenidos –dijo el demonio con su melosa voz- esta vez decidí hacer algunos cambios… Así que habrá una hora más antes de que comience la reunión, diviértanse mientras puedan.

Dicho esto, ÉL se evaporó sin esperar respuesta alguna, al tiempo que una puerta se abría sola mostrando un comedor una larga mesa lista para todos los presentes; sin esperar invitación, todos entraron al comedor y tomaron asiento oyendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás del último en entrar.

Bellota, sentada a un extremo de la mesa con la banda gangrena, probaba su aperitivo; Burbuja, sentada al centro de la mesa con Peludito, observaba su reflejo en la fina copa de cristal mientras colocaba delicadamente una servilleta en su regazo; Bombón, sentada en el extremo contrario de la mesa con Mojo Jojo, guardaba un educado silencio y se dedicaba a analizar su situación.

No se oía nada, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio y los demás empezaron sus propias conversaciones. Pero, sin importar la cantidad de temas, ideas, planes, presunciones, negocios y demás, todo se volteaba hacia las tres bellas jóvenes recién llegadas.

-¡Hola, Belleza! –le lanzó un musculoso ser de aspecto monstruoso, con piel azul y cuernos vestido con un traje blanco a Bellota- ¿De dónde sacaste a semejante monada, Ace?

-Solo la encontré –le dijo Ace evasivamente.

-¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú con un cretino como él? –Un pálido hombre pelirrojo le preguntó a la ojiverde.

-Hey, Muñeca, ¿Qué le vez a ese imbécil? –aventuró uno dirigiéndose a Burbuja.

-Él le debe de haber puesto algo en la comida –sugirió otro.

-¡Qué curvas tan buenas! –alguien le silbó a Bombón.

-¡Oye nena, deja al simio y sal con un hombre! –le galanteó otro.

-¿Qué tienen de especial? –murmuró Sedusa malhumorada, pues su sedoso cabello y curvilíneo cuerpo cubierto por el corto y escotado vestido rojo con aspecto de lencería con tacones y mallas a juego estaban siendo tremendamente ignorados.

Sin embargo, la comida prosiguió a pesar de las nada discretas proposiciones de los hombres hacia las tres superpoderosas. Para alivio de las chicas, la comida acabó y fueron trasladados a otra sala para continuar la reunión, esta vez era una especie de teatro con amplia tarima, excepto que sin los palcos altos, lo que le daba el aspecto del sitio de una premiación. Una nube del humo rosa apareció a ÉL en el escenario como un presentador de premios de la academia.

-¡Bienvenidos a la premiación de la infamia! La primera categoría es la del mayor robo, y los nominados son… -dijo mientras imágenes empezaban a aparecer en el aire con un movimiento de su garra- La banda gangrena –la imagen de la banda apareció-, los imitadores –apareció la imagen del pálido pelirrojo junto con un hombre de peinado punk verde y violeta y un hombre de piel negra oscura con aspecto rudo-, Mojo Jojo –la imagen del chimpancé apareció- y Sedusa –apareció la imagen de la seductora ladrona.

-Y gana… -dijo ÉL abriendo un sobre que hiso aparecer con su garra libre- ¡La banda gangrena! Con dos millones de dólares en joyas, solo en un año.

Una ronda de aplausos recibió a los cinco hombres, a pesar de que ÉL les dijo que no se levantaran.

-Los premios los recibirán más tarde –añadió el demonio con voz juguetona- Ahora la próxima categoría es... ¡Mayor cantidad de muertes! Y los nominados son… Peludito –apareció la imagen de este- y Los Suarez –apareció la imagen de una mujer de piel morena y cabello corto y blanco con la cara surcada de pecas, un hombre de piel blanca casi totalmente calvo, un joven pálido de cabello verde y aparatos dentales, y una joven rubia de piel tersa y ojos azules- mmmm… parece que no tenemos muchos asesinos este año, pero en fin, el ganador es… ¡Peludito, con cincuentainueve muertes y treintaicinco heridos en este año!

Una ovación le sigue.

-Ahora la mayor estafa, los nominados son: Sedusa, Los tres imitadores, Femme Fatale y el Mayor Poder. –hiso una pausa dramática- Y el ganador es… ¡Sedusa con tres mil dólares, quince artículos de joyería, veinte abrigos de diseñador, treinta vestidos de marca, hospedaje de diez meses y _otros favores_, solo este año!

Una ronda de aplausos y aullidos reavivó el ánimo de la pelinegra y su ego.

-Sigue el mayor susto, los nominados son: El coco –la imagen de la musculosa criatura azul-, El señor Green –la imagen de un monstruo de piel verde, cuernos, ojos rojos y traje negro- y Genio –la imagen del extraño miembro de la banda gangrena-. Y el ganador es… ¡El coco con doscientas cincuentaisiete personas aterradas, cuarenta desmayados y una cuantiosa cantidad de gritos!

Aplausos para el coco, quien se ajustó su sombrero blanco de ala ancha con una pluma amarilla sobre su cabeza recibiendo con gusto los halagos.

-¡Ahora mi parte favorita! -anunció el demonio emocionado- ¡Los momentos más emocionantes de nuestros ganadores! –al notar el asombro general añadió:- Les dije que su premio seria especial.

* * *

_**Los mejores momentos del último año... Los mejores seran los recopilados en los últimos días... ¡Dejen Reviews!**_


	9. Premios muy especiales

_**Hoy venia tan inspirada que son dos capitulos en un día, Disfruten su premio! **_

* * *

Así que los premios serian recopilaciones de sus momentos. Eso no podía ser malo… ¿O sí?

Una especie de pantalla gigante mostraba como la banda gangrena realizaba una complicada operación digna de una película para conseguir los diamantes de un museo.

Después mostró a Peludito disparando certeramente a muerte a dos personas.

Continuando con Sedusa siendo tratada como una princesa y gastando el dinero que le había sacado a algún pobre tonto.

Para cerrar la ronda, el coco rugiendo amenazadoramente con fuerza (asustando a muchos de los presentes en la premiación inclusive) y mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

La audiencia miró y aplaudió maravillada hasta que ÉL les anunció sonriendo con malicia:

-Próxima categoría: ¡Los momentos más embarazosos!

Todos los ganadores intercambiaron miradas desesperadas mientras que la expectante audiencia se preparaba para reírse. La audiencia había empezado a deshacerse en carcajadas mientras que observaban la pantalla:

La banda gangrena en un auto convertible desvencijado que recién llegaba a México, los cinco usando alguna especie de colorante temporal sobre su piel verde para hacerla parecer morena, todos con su ropa de siempre… más los ponchos, los enormes sombreros mexicanos y grandes bigotes falsos que les conferían un aspecto realmente divertido.

Peludito bailaba -Más bien _intentaba_ bailar- haciendo una gran cantidad de movimientos raros mientras tocaba su banjo en su cabaña.

Sedusa hacía leves muecas al espejo al aplicarse una mascarilla mientras todavía traía los rollos para el pelo (unos enormes rollos para el pelo de distintos tamaños y colores fosforescentes) que le conferían un aspecto **MUY lejano** al de una bella seductora.

El coco sufría de un grave tropezón al acercarse por la espalda a una de sus víctimas y resbalaba hasta caer sobre su trasero de una forma ridícula.

El público, incluidas las tres superpoderosas, prácticamente lloraba de la risa cuando ÉL les notificó:

-Como no hay que tener secretos ¡Ahora siguen los más jugosos secretos!

Antes de que pudiesen protestar la pantalla ya había empezado a mostrar imágenes.

Como Ace había conocido a Bellota en ese callejón…

Como se habían conocido Burbuja y Peludito…

Cierta cirugía plástica en Sedusa…

El enamoramiento del Coco con una monstrua con aspecto de gigante larva amarilla con colmillos...

Y como extra, mostró como Bombón había conocido a Mojo.

-Ahora, lo mejor va para el final, ¡Veremos a las nuevas caras de Saltadilla! –dijo ÉL apareciendo a las tres superpoderosas en el escenario.

La pelirroja, la rubia y la pelinegra recibieron una ovación de pie. ÉL simplemente movió su garra para que las imágenes de las llegadas de las chicas a la ciudad aparecieran. Todos miraban a las chicas en shock, excepto por Mojo, Peludito, Ace, Serpiente, Arturo, Billy y Genio que las miraban con preocupación. Cuando el demonio terminó su muestra de las estancias de las tres chicas en Saltadilla, ellas no tuvieron más que hacer aparte de volver con la banda gangrena, Peludito y Mojo correspondientemente; ellos, demasiado impresionados para reaccionar, no pudieron ni articular palabra antes de que otra nube de humo rosa los devolviera a todos a sus respectivas guaridas, donde cada una le explicó su criminal que:

-Esas otras dos, las que son como yo, son mis hermanas y nosotras tres… Escapamos y nos separamos al llegar a Saltadilla –en parte había algo de verdad en ello, pero también mentira.

La historia inventada fue creída por cada uno, lo que dio pasó a que cada chica mirara a su villano a los ojos y dijera suavemente:

-Me iré ahora…

-No te vayas –les dijeron a cada una.

-Con una condición –pidieron las chicas respectivamente-, cuéntame tu historia.

* * *

_**Perdon por la falta de no se qué! Escribir mientras una orda de mosquitos te ataca afecta la redaccion... como sea, ¡Dejen Reviews!**_


	10. Cinco pasados antes de cruzarse

**_De vuelta al orden de los capitulos (Bellota, luego Burbuja, después Bombón y así sucesivamente) hasta que las chicas se reencuentren._**

* * *

Ace miró a la ojiverde con medida y, segundos después, se volvió hacia su banda que asintió con la cabeza dándole luz verde para contarle a la chica:

-Nos conocimos hace cinco años, también huíamos y simpatizamos pero luego… -el líder desvió levemente la mirada- nos encontraron y la única manera de ser irreconocibles fue teñir nuestra piel.

-No losss hemosss vuelto a ver.

-¡Por suerte! No tienes idea de lo mal que nos hubiese ido si nos llegaban a atrapar –Soltó Arturo como hablando para sí mismo- Espíritus, Asesinos, Militares, Traficantes y la Mafia Mexicana no deben mezclarse nunca porque…

Pero las palabras del pequeño de piel verde se cortaron cuando Ace le tapó la boca con su mano, en un gesto casi desesperado, pero eso solo aumentó la curiosidad de Bellota.

-¿Qué hay de antes? –preguntó la muchacha.

-¿Antes de qué? –preguntó Ace confundido.

-De que se conocieran, ¿Por qué huían? –insistió ella.

-Solo no nos podíamos quedar –contestó Arturo con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

-Pero ¿Qué tan malo podría ser haberse quedado? –les preguntó la chica sin intención de rendirse.

-Mucho –fue la corta respuesta del Gran Billy.

-¿Por qué? – insinuó la muchacha con persistencia.

-Esta conversación se acabó –la cortó Ace con frialdad.

-Pero…

-¡Que se acabó!

La resignada joven no tuvo más opción que irse a dormir y esperar a que los cinco muchachos cayeran profundamente dormidos para que ella pudiese usar sus poderes y explorar sus mentes.

Delicadamente viajó en sueños hasta la mente de Genio, sin ser detectada miró alrededor de donde había aterrizado. Un tranquilo prado, en un campamento gitano lleno de colores y alegres ruidos, el oscuro cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas e iluminado por la luz de la luna, mientras un niñito salía discretamente de un pequeño toldo purpura y dorado, y se dirigía hacia los frondosos árboles que bordeaban por un lado al campamento. Bellota sintió que era jalada hacia donde el niño iba, por lo que supuso que el niño era Genio.

El pequeño Genio -que debía de tener alrededor de nueve años- siguió hasta adentrarse profundamente en el follaje, deteniéndose por fin para tomar aire; él entró a un campamento de aspecto sombrío.

El muchachito rió suavemente y entró a una de las carpas. Pasó al interior con tono casual, sentándose a una mesa frente a un alto hombre alto y delgado, de piel oscura, vestido de traje con un alargado negro sombrero de copa. Sus grandes ojos cafés se encontraron directamente con los redondos ojos negros de Genio cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger al pequeño por el cuello de su desastrada camiseta.

-Escucha mocoso –amenazó él con voz profunda- no voy a dejar esto así, ese medallón era valioso como no te imaginas…

-No, no lo imagino: Lo sé –lo interrumpió Genio-. Y también sé que medio inframundo está preocupado por él, no es nada bueno.

-Pon atención –ordenó él bruscamente, sujetando ahora por el cuello al niño-: te metes con algo que excede tu capacidad.

La imagen se desvaneció y Bellota fue arrastrada fuera de la mente de Genio.

La nueva escena era un edificio de cinco pisos abandonado, derruido desde fuera lo cual dejaba claro que nadie vivía allí, sin embargo, vio gente entrar y los siguió de cerca. Como era un mero recuerdo algunas partes estaban borrosas como por ejemplo los rostros de los dos que entraron. Una vez adentro los recibió un hombre de rostro borroso que los guió al piso de arriba.

Al abrir la puerta de ese piso se vieron varias jaulas de gran tamaño, algunas vacías, en otras se encontraban niños y niñas con rasgos animales. En una, la ojiverde notó a un pequeño con cola y otros rasgos de lobo, en otra a una pequeña rubia de ojos grises con cola y orejas de gato negro, y había aun más ejemplares enjaulados en la habitación… ni que decir del resto del edificio.

Junto a la rubia con cola y orejas de gato, se encontraba una jaula con un niñito delgado, pálido, de cabello negro que por poco le iba a llegar a los hombros, sus ojos eran rosados de forma redonda y con pupilas alargadas, su lengua de reptil siseaba a través de sus labios negros, pero lo que hizo que Bellota comprobara que se trataba de Serpiente fue la –en su opinión boba- gorra marrón que casi le cubría los ojos al ser demasiado grande. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que llegó a oír a las tres personas negociar… ¿Había oído decir _"Tienda de mascotas"_ y un precio por _el pequeño reptil_? A decir verdad, la sorprendió todavía más darse cuenta de que Serpiente y los otros parecían en extremo acostumbrados a semejante situación.

La imagen se deshizo, trasladando a la chica a otra mente.

Un pequeño pelirrojo de nueve años, el gran Billy, alto y robusto para su edad, con la cara inundada de pecas y vestido con un uniforme negro que llevaba un símbolo con escritura rusa en el pecho, levantaba un camión de carga con mucha facilidad. Su cabello aun no cubría sus ojos, los cuales mostraban inocencia pura.

No logró ver más y fue arrastrada a otra mente.

Un niñito muy pequeño estaba sentado en el suelo de una casa junto a dos niñitas y una tercera niña los miraba desde su cama, todos de piel morena y cabellos negros, lo bastante parecidos como para que Bellota supusiese que eran hermanos. Al oír hablar al niñito (que tenía el tamaño de un pequeño de un año) la joven entendió que se trataba del pequeño Arturo, la escena no era nada excepcional hasta que se oyeron los disparos sonoramente en algún lugar de la casa.

La superpoderosa verde se sentía cansada, cuando fue arrastrada hasta la última mente.

Un niñito de piel tersa y bien cuidada, cabello negro brillante y suave, ojos negros muy vivaces y, en resumidas cuentas, encantador; sostenía casualmente un cuchillo lleno de sangre en su mano mientras se recostaba contra la pared de un viejo manicomio abandonado a media noche. El chico esperó unos momentos hasta que un ser siniestro abrió la puerta del maléfico lugar dejando que el niño le entregase un paquete, el joven se dio la vuelta para irse rápidamente, pero el ser lo detuvo.

-Pero… este era mi último trabajo –se quejó el pequeño, quien no podía ser otro que Ace.

-Ay, Acey, Sabes perfectamente que adoras tu trabajo –le dijo una voz macabra detrás del ser que había abierto la puerta, desde el interior del edificio.

-¡NO PARA TI! –le gritó Ace, intentando desesperadamente huir del agarre del ser que lo detenía.

-Eso es una pena –dijo su interlocutor desde las sombras-, tu contrato es de por vida…

Un grito de desesperación vino por parte del chico mientras Bellota era arrastrada devuelta a su propia mente. La joven se sentía hecha polvo, por lo que todas las preguntas y reflexiones acerca de las visiones esa noche tendrían que esperar hasta mañana.

* * *

**_Descubrir los oscuros secretos del pasado de otros definitivamente deja a cualquiera agotado, Gracias por leer ¡Dejen Reviews!_**


	11. Un pasado manchado con sangre

**_20.000 años desde que subí el último capitulo! *shock* Pero bueno, alegrense conmigo porque hoy empezaron las vacaciones! _**

**_Subí el rating a T solo para estar segura (SANGRE!)_**

* * *

El hombre del abrigo rosado levantó una ceja con leve sorpresa ante el comentario de la chica.

-He vivido aquí siempre, nunca dejo la ciudad –dijo él rígidamente.

-¿Por qué? –aun sabiendo que se metía en lo que se volvería una discusión, Burbuja miró directamente a los entrecerrados ojos de su interlocutor.

Peludito miró de reojo a la joven de cabellos dorados antes de darse la vuelta hurañamente.

-No es problema tuyo –dijo él secamente.

-Pero… -murmuró Burbuja.

-No empieces –medio rogó medio ordenó el del abrigo rosa sin mirarla.

-¡Pero…! –exclamó la joven con cierto enojo.

-Esta conversación terminó –contestó Peludito cortantemente, cerrándole la puerta de su habitación en las narices a la chica.

-_Pero…_ -insistió ella hablando a través de la puerta.

-¡Que se acabó!

La resignada joven no tuvo más opción que irse a dormir y esperar a que Peludito cayera profundamente dormido para que ella pudiese usar sus poderes y explorar su mente.

Suavemente, su mente viajó en sueños hasta entrar en la mente de Peludito. A su alrededor notó la misma cabaña en la que se había quedado dormida, allí se encontraba una gran familia, al observar detenidamente la superpoderosa azul notó que se trataba de la familia de Peludito y que este, con diez años de edad, se encontraba tocando el banjo para sus primos. Burbuja miró sorprendida a todos los miembros de la familia, eran casi cien los allí reunidos.

Todo parecía muy pacifico hasta que se oyeron disparos, entonces el caos se desató totalmente en el lugar.

_Todos corrían y gritaban intentando huir, sin embargo nadie logró salir de la cabaña ahora llena de charcos de sangre al igual que los muchos cadáveres, solo uno había logrado vivir al haberse refugiado en la alacena; Peludito salió de su escondite cautelosamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando a su familia asesinada en cuestión de minutos._

_-¿Por qué? –Sollozó- ¿Por una estúpida propiedad?_

_El niño se acercó a sus padres, casi irreconocibles a causa de la sangre que los cubría, y se arrodilló frente a ellos, tocándoles las manos, como intentando despertarlos aun sabiendo que no iban a despertar nunca más._

_Él se había enterado de que algún sujeto con dinero de sobra quería comprar la propiedad para hacer no se sabía muy bien que, por fortuna no logró ni acercarse a las escrituras de los terrenos gracias a la férrea fuerza de voluntad que la familia del pequeño era capaz de demostrar, pero ahora… ¿Qué pasaría con todo eso? ¿Qué pasaría con el pequeño Peludito? Él chico no podía ni imaginar que sería de todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora. Cuando más enfrascado se sentía en su dolor, sintió algo frío y duro tocar un lado de su cabeza._

_-Solo falta uno –contó para sí el hombre que sostenía firmemente una metralleta en la sien del niño._

_Peludito se levantó muy lentamente y, una vez en equilibrio, se agachó velozmente empujado con sus manos a un lado de la metralleta dirigiendo el arma hacia una pared; al haber sido tomado desprevenido, el que sujetaba el arma no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Peludito corrió hacia donde se encontraba la escopeta de su tío y, sin pensar dos veces, tomó el arma en sus manos con dificultad y dificultosamente disparó hacia quien tantos males le había provocado, sin embargo, su objetivo no cayó como él esperaba sino que esquivó la bala y volvió a apuntar al chiquillo con la metralleta. Burbuja miraba horrorizada mientras la terrible memoria continuaba, la joven vio al niño que se convertiría en Peludito esquivar las balas (muchas de ellas habiendo pasado increíblemente cerca de su suave piel) y al adulto ser golpeado en el pecho por una de las muchas balas del niño._

_No conforme con un solo golpe, Peludito, disparó una vez más y luego otra, sin detenerse hasta que todas las balas se le hubiesen agotado, sin importarle la sangre que cubría sus manos, sin importarle el horrendo olor de los muchos cadáveres deformados por la agresión que estaban tendidos en el suelo junto a él. El chico se quedó allí, de pie temblado atrozmente._

_Lo peor de todo no era que todo eso ni le importase, no, lo peor era que, de hecho, no se sintiese mal en absoluto._

Los dulces ojos azules de la superpoderosa azul estaban llenos de lágrimas en tal punto que su visión se volvía borrosa. Burbuja salió por completó de la mente de Peludito para despertarse en su habitación, la muchacha de cabellos dorados se encontraba alterada y con ojos humedecidos por sus lagrimas; quería gritar y sollozar sin control pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas ni para eso: el uso de su poder había drenado mucha de su energía y la chica se sentía cansada. Sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida otra vez sobre su almohada.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Un poco violento porque... bueno, queria explicar porque Peludito tiene un caracter tan... volatil _**

**_Una vez más me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. _**

**_Gracias por leer! Dejen Reviews! _**


	12. Un pasado marcado por el silencio

**_No demasiados acontecimientos, pero esto nos va llevando en la dirección correcta. _**

**_Moko Yono apareció en un solo episodio de las PPG -ese en el que hacen como una parodia de los Beatles con Mojo, Princesa, Peludito y ÉL... Se llamaba "Meet the Beat-alls" creo. _**

* * *

El chimpancé miró directamente a los ojos de la chica antes de empezar a monologar.

-Yo, Mojo Jojo, no tengo motivo alguno para explicar el porqué de mi pasado, lo cual significa que no tengo nada que deba ser explicado ante nadie y menos aun a mi propia empleada; no puedo saber porqué tú tienes esa extraña fijación con las preguntas personales, es como si estuvieses investigando mi pasado… Lo cual es simplemente absurdo y no daría resultado alguno de cualquier manera por la razón de yo, Mojo Jojo, no revelaría nada en esa materia, lo cual causaría que quien fuera el que intentase investigar sobre ese tema se diese cuenta rápidamente de la estulticia que está cometiendo.

-Solo sentía curiosidad… De cómo se formó una mente tan brillante –mintió Bombón.

Mojo sonrió un poco al oír la escusa de la pelirroja.

-No puedo culparte por sentir curiosidad sobre un tema tan amplio e importante como ese, sin embargo, tampoco así voy a contestar a tus preguntas, lo que es lo mismo que yo, Mojo Jojo, no voy a formular una respuesta para saciar la curiosidad que vino materializada en forma de pregunta, así que… -Añadió caminando fuera del laboratorio para ir a su habitación- Ten una buena noche y lee los informes que he colocado en esa mesa de trabajo porque serán vitales, útiles, importantes para continuar desarrollando a los RRB…

-¿RRB?

-Es el acrónimo para los Rowdyruff boys –explicó- Ahora como ya te he explicado debes leer los informes y seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra –dijo con una voz apagada por el cansancio.

Mojo bostezó estirando sus brazos peludos hacia arriba y dejando la sala para dirigirse a su habitación. Bombón se sentó a la mesa de trabajo y abrió los largos y redundantemente escritos informes que su jefe había escrito para ella.

Pero el cansancio la derrotó rápidamente, haciendo que la muchacha se durmiese y que viese dentro de la mente dormida de Mojo Jojo.

_En el mismo campo de entrenamiento al que Bombón y sus hermanas habían aprendido a pelear desde que eran muy jóvenes, un pequeño simio inquieto y una simia juguetona hacían sus pruebas preliminares…_

"Normal" pensó la chica al ver a los dos chimpancés. El pequeño macho era Mojo Jojo mientras que la hembra debía de ser su compañera Moko Yono.

_En el laboratorio, sobre una mesa de exploración yacía la pequeña simia inconsciente, mientras que el otro chimpancé observaba horrorizado como un humano le inyectaba a su amiga un líquido negro con una jeringa. Justo después de que la inyectasen, Moko Yono, la chimpancé se retorció gritando, chillando a todo pulmón, implorando ayuda. Mojo Jojo intentó acercarse a ella pero se la llevaron en una jaula de mascotas hacia lo más apartado del recinto…_

Bombón observó el dolor en la cara de Moko por causa de la sustancia X y el dolor de Mojo por causa de ver a Moko sufrir.

_Esa noche, con mucha cautela, Mojo se aventuró a buscar a Moko, pero en la oscura y fría habitación llena de jaulas y animales en mal estado solo pudo encontrar una perturbadora escena: Moko Yono, su amada, yacía en el suelo de una jaula húmeda y helada_, muerta_ con los otrora vivaces ojos negros tornados rojo vivo y abiertos totalmente, su bello pelaje negro se había caído, su cráneo se había abierto, sus venas sobresalían de su piel. Mojo Jojo observó al cuerpo aterrado, escondiéndose entre las sombras cuando sintió la llegada de un pequeño grupo de científicos que se acercaron al cadáver y lo despedazaron lentamente, cortando cada parte con cuidado para poder deshacerse de ella… _

La pelirroja intentó desviar la mirada pero no pudo: algo allí le decía que quizás los atentados de Mojo contra el Proyecto Superpoderosa estaban justificados.

_Mojo Jojo había obtenido su porción de sustancia X meses después, aparentemente habían tenido que hacerle algunos cambios después de ver los resultados en su compañera; pero Mojo Jojo seguía intentando escapar del laboratorio (y romper todo lo que pudiera en el proceso) a cada oportunidad hasta que finalmente fue descuidado por los científicos y guardias al llegar las tres chicas superpoderosas y pudo irse por su cuenta… _

Bombón despertó de golpe, intentando mantener la calma miró el informe frente a ella con avidez. Dentro de la carpeta había una hoja que decía:

**Utilizando muestras de la sustancia X que llevó en mi cuerpo –la cual me dotó con una inteligencia superior- He creado La sustancia X.2, mí mejorada versión de la sustancia X original (la cual fue creada por los científicos del proyecto superpoderosa) la cual dotara de súper poderes a los Rowdyruff boys. **

**Los sujetos de investigación han sido creados genéticamente a partir de restos de ADN obtenido por vías confidenciales, estas tres armas biogenéticas siguen un proceso de creación similar al de las Superpoderosas con la diferencia de que no tendrán que ser entrenados durante años, sino que instintivamente cazaran y destruirán todo vestigio de la organización Heaven Devils que fue la creadora de dichas chicas Superpoderosas.**

**En dos días los tres muchachos habrán completado la primera fase de su creación y aunque podrían ser sacados de sus contenedores sin sufrir daño alguno perderían toda oportunidad de acoplar su genética para obtener súper poderes por lo que es de vital importancia que no sean removidos de sus capsulas bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que hayan terminado la fase de conciliación de la sustancia X.2 la cual les dará todos los súper poderes de las Superpoderosas y más. **

-El proyecto superpoderosa puede merecer morir pero igual no estaría bien permitir que la creación de los chicos se completara –pensaba Bombón- bueno, ya sé que debo hacer –se dijo.

_**

* * *

**_

**_¿Qué hara Bombón? Los dejo con el suspenso!_**

**_Gracias por leer! Dejen Reviews! _**


	13. Tenemos un plan

**_De vuelta con los capitulos largos -_- Pero eso no lo hace menos interesante! De hecho tiene una intriga latente..._**

* * *

Nada podría haber preparado a las chicas para lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

Ellas sabían de antemano que el proyecto _Superpoderosa_ era algo mezquino pero no se imaginaron que pudiese ser algo tan grave.

Comenzó con una llamada de parte de su hermana Bombón a media noche, Bellota, cansada y quejumbrosamente se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad. Con falta de energía debido a que recién había visto cinco pasados de un solo golpe y solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente de dormir un par de horas.

Burbuja, también cansada pero con su espíritu alegre a relucir, llegó junto con Bellota a encontrarse con su hermana.

La pelirroja las miró consternada primero a una luego a la otra sin decir palabra hasta que una serie de quejas de parte de la rebelde pelinegra la obligó a dar explicaciones.

-Empecé a investigar –comenzó tímidamente- sobre el proyecto _Superpoderosa, _los laboratorios Heaven Devils y nuestros blancos asignados. Creo que deberíamos ir a algún lugar techado.

Con eso dicho, las tres hermanas volaron hasta encontrar un pequeño restaurante junto a la carretera, el lugar se encontraba desierto excepto por el cocinero y una camarera con exceso de maquillaje. Pidieron algo de comida y se sentaron a una mesa junto a una sucia ventana, Bombón podía sentir los ojos de sus hermanas sobre ella cuando sacó una carpeta con todo lo que había investigado y la colocó en la mesa frente a ellas.

-¿Conseguiste todo eso en unas horas? –preguntó Burbuja extrañada por el gran contenido de la carpeta.

-La computadora de Mojo Jojo es muy eficiente –asintió Bombón- léanlo y…

-Dime que no esperas que leamos todo esto –protestó Bellota señalando la carpeta.

-Intenta fijarte en lo que puse en negritas –pidió la líder esforzándose por no bostezar a causa del agotamiento.

Una hora (tal vez dos) pasaron rápidamente mientras las sorprendidas chicas leían la información que su hermana había recopilado.

_El proyecto Superpoderosa no era un proyecto militar: era una operación secreta ilegal._

_Los laboratorios Heaven Devils no eran más que villanos peores que los que intentaban combatir, debido a que ellos eran los causantes de todos esos villanos. Ellos eran responsables por los aterradores pasados de la banda gangrena, por la muerte de la familia de Peludito, por el dolor de Mojo Jojo, por los monstruos y demonios que abundaban la ciudad, por todos y cada uno de ellos. _

_Las chicas superpoderosas no habían sido creadas para ser heroínas: habían sido creadas para eliminar cualquier resistencia contra los planes del creador de Heaven Devils para apoderarse del mundo. _

-¿Qué haremos?

-¡Ir a patear al imbécil que tramó todo esto!

-Calma Bellota, no hay que precipitarnos: ellos son más y seguramente están preparados para un ataque de parte nuestra. Tengo un plan.

* * *

Una suave brisa jugueteó dulcemente con la falda y cabellos de Bellota mientras seguía a Ace caminando por el parque del centro de la ciudad bajo la pálida luz de la luna llena en el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

La joven sospechaba que los muchachos sabían que ella había estado en sus mentes. Esa mañana después de que logró dormir un poco al regresar al escondite sigilosamente todos la habían mirado con una especie de calidez mezclada con desasosiego y se habían comportado mucho más amigables durante el día: Arturo usó el peine que le había regalado su padre antes de irse a la cárcel -al cual, por alguna razón él llamaba "María"- para peinar el sedoso cabello negro de la chica, a pesar de que él no se lo prestaba a nadie; Billy le había mostrado su oso de felpa, viejo recuerdo de su niñez; Genio tocó su violín para animarla cuando perdió en las cartas contra el por millonésima vez; Serpiente la había acompañado a salir un rato por el jardín de la guarida antes de que Ace la hubiese llamado para llevarla _fuera_ de la guarida.

-¿Por qué fueron tan amables? –preguntó Bellota casualmente acercándose un poco más a su acompañante.

Las comisuras de la boca de Ace esbozaron una leve sonrisa sarcástica mientras él se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y miraba intensamente a los ojos verdes de la muchacha a través de esos lentes oscuros que nunca se quitaba.

-Digamos que nos dimos cuenta de quién eres en verdad.

Al oír esto el corazón de la superpoderosa verde empezó a latir con intensidad, ella se detuvo lo cual causó que Ace se detuviese también, la chica levantó su cabeza para mirar al joven con preocupación.

-Lo saben… -afirmó ella vagamente como una sonámbula.

-De algún modo entramos en tu mente anoche –asintió Ace inclinando su cara cerca de la de la ojiverde- Eres una chica Superpoderosa.

Bellota, derrotada, flotó en el aire frente a los sorprendidos ojos de Ace quien, pese a la sorpresa, mantuvo –casi toda- su calma ante semejante acontecimiento; cuando la muchacha volvió a aterrizar cabizbaja él tomó su delicada barbilla en su mano para hacer que lo mirara.

-Así que fue por eso –murmuró la chica- fueron amables porque es mi último día… -su voz se quebró y cerró sus ojos esperando un ataque o lo que fuera.

-No –fue la respuesta que llegó inmediatamente, logrando que Bellota abriese sus ojos y mirase hacia Ace con curiosidad- lo fuimos porque queremos ofrecerte algo.

-Quieres que deje Heaven Devils –Ace asintió-. Llegas tarde, lo abandone desde anoche. Me entere de que son realmente.

-Otra cosa: Queremos ayudarte.

-Ace eres muy oportuno ¿Sabes? –dijo la muchacha sonriente.

* * *

Burbuja caminaba de un lado a otro de la cabaña hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar con Peludito, era ya medio día pero ella aun no se recuperaba de los eventos de la noche anterior.

-Peludito –lo llamó la ojiazul- si yo dijera que se quien mató a tu familia… -empezó mirando en dirección al hombre de abrigo rosa.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de eso? –bramó él.

-Mucho –le dijo ella antes de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

-¡Maldito! Lo voy a… -amenazó con un gestó brusco.

-Tranquilo –le dijo la rubia posando su mano en su hombro- Tenemos un plan…

* * *

Bombón entró rápidamente a la guarida de Mojo Jojo y se dispuso a recuperar el sueño atrasado.

Horas más tarde, el chimpancé la despertó y estaba a punto de empezar un monologo cuando Bombón explicó su plan.

Persuasivamente la chica explicó los pormenores de su plan al chimpancé vestido de purpura.

-Pero como van a usar a las chicas superpoderosas si… -la voz del simio se perdió en el aire cuando la joven de ojos rosas voló por la habitación.

-Como se dará cuenta señor Mojo, yo y mis hermanas somos las chicas superpoderosas. Así que ¿Está dispuesto a participar en nuestro plan?

Mojo Jojo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

**_¿Cual es el plan? apuesto a que quieren saber... pues, les dire en otro capitulo._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer! Dejen Reviews!_**


	14. Todo en orden

**_Hablamos un poco más del plan pero... ¿Cual es exactamente el plan? Les dire luego :D_**

* * *

Con cautela y delicadeza se realizaron los preparativos necesarios, el plan era sencillamente… _simple_, cada villano que había sido afectado por Heaven Devils se había anotado a participar con su destrucción, las tres chicas supervisaban cada paso de cerca y se aseguraban de que sus instrucciones fuesen seguidas al pie de la letra.

Dos largos días de trabajo arduo construyendo armas, comunicadores y transportes para la batalla por venir dieron lugar a un día de descanso, y claro a que Bombón tuviese que hacerse cargo de los Rowdyruff boys. Recién salidos de sus capsulas antes de tiempo, los tres muchachos no pudieron obtener súper poderes ni la configuración genética que les iba a obligar a perseguir a las chicas superpoderosas hasta la muerte.

La muchacha pelirroja miró a los chicos frente a ella intentando no mirar muy fijamente a sus abdomenes descubiertos y sin más preámbulos les dijo:

-Bienvenidos al mundo.

-Soy Brick –dijo el joven pelirrojo.

-Yo Boomer –se presentó el chico rubio.

-Soy Butch ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó el muchacho pelinegro.

-Mi nombre es Bombón, el es Mojo Jojo –añadió señalando al chimpancé junto a ella-; han llegado en el momento justo: necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Dicho esto, Bombón los dejó con Mojo Jojo para que él les explicase la situación actual (no sin cierta lastima debido a que sabía que ellos pasarían un muy largo rato aprendiendo el verdadero significado de "redundancia") y se dirigió a revisar las terminaciones de sus maquinas. Los nervios de la pelirroja perfeccionista estaban crispados, una operación tan grande montada en tan solo dos días le había hecho ver que Heaven Devils y ella misma junto a sus hermanas habían causado mucho daño… Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y tomó la tablilla de control que se encontraba en su escritorio. Ella misma era una gran creyente de "Haz la lista y revísala al menos dos veces".

-¿Helicópteros de combate con cubierta de invisibilidad biogenética? –preguntó Bombón a Burbuja, tamborileando su lápiz en la tablilla con la lista que tenía en su mano.

El diseño de Bombón era el mismo que el de un helicóptero normal añadiendo unas variaciones en el metal de la cubierta exterior, lo cual hacia que estos no reflejasen la luz por lo que no proyectaban imagen a los ojos humanos. Claro que el verdadero reto fue el dispositivo de ocultamiento que colocó en la cabina para que los radares tampoco pudiesen captar a los helicópteros.

-Listos –chequeó la alegre ojiazul.

Durante esos dos días todos se habían acostumbrado a Bombón pasando lista y habían notado cuan controladora podía llegar a ser.

-¿Cañones de plasma? –preguntó la líder a su hermana ojiverde.

La propia Bellota sostenía uno de los cañones en su mano en ese momento, un arma tan irreal que parecía de juguete o parte de la escenografía de una película de ciencia ficción, el mismo tamaño que una pistola normal pero con balas hechas de una complicada mezcla de sustancia X y plasma.

-Cargados y listos –chequeó Bellota.

-¿Comunicadores? –le preguntó la de ojos rosas la banda gangrena.

La mesa de trabajo de los chicos estaba cubierta con pequeños comunicadores del tamaño y apariencia de un auricular de teléfono móvil.

-En línea y lissstosss –Asintió Serpiente.

-¿Tiempos sincronizados? –les pregunto la superpoderosa rosa a todos.

-Son las 4:15 pm –informó Peludito- partimos a las 8.00 pm.

-Entonces tenemos cinco horas y cuarenta minutos –precisó Mojo Jojo.

-Y yo tengo el chip –informó Bombón satisfecha, sacando el chip de computadora de su bolsillo para mostrárselo a los demás.

Todo en orden.

* * *

_En la base secreta de los laboratorios Heaven Devils el profesor Utonium forcejeaba contra su encierro, su colega el profesor Dick lo había encerrado en el nivel más bajo de la base junto con los animales de prueba. El hombre pasó una mano adolorida por su cara de rasgos rectos y dejó de intentar liberarse, era imposible detener la operación._

_El profesor Utonium había intentado detener la operación del proyecto Superpoderosa pero era tarde, ahora las tres chicas deberían de estar en Saltadilla cumpliendo con sus ordenes sin saber que el desgraciado del profesor Dick solo las había enviado para eliminar criminales porque después él usaría ese argumento para tomar control sobre la ciudad y poco a poco usaría a las chicas para deshacerse de los obstáculos en su camino a gobernar el país y después… todo lo que pudiese ser gobernado quedaría bajo su control._

_-Niñas –murmuró el profesor Utonium cerrando sus ojos-, detengan a Dick y Heaven Devils._

* * *

-¡Vamos! -Gritó Bombón apurando a sus compañeros a subirse a los helicópteros- tenemos una organización que detener.

**__****

* * *

**

**_Todo en orden y perfecto... desgraciadamente las cosas DEBEN empeorar o dar un giro equivocado en algun momento. _**

**_Muchas gracias por estar leyendo el fic, Dejen Reviews! :D_**


	15. Demasiado Facil

_**Ok, vamos en camino a lo más increible! ;P**_

* * *

Silenciosos helicópteros invisibles atravesaron el cielo nocturno que cubría aquella región abandonada, con precisión aterrizaron cercanos a la montaña pero escondidos entre la arboleda, permitiendo que sus pasajeros tuviesen una posición estratégica para poder huir si algo salía mal.

Entraron hackeando el sistema de seguridad, una vez adentro se prepararon para ir en todas direcciones para cubrir la inmensa base, sorprendentemente todo estaba en silencio.

_Demasiado silencio. _

Desde la oscuridad del laboratorio se oyó un ruido, un golpeteo; Peludito se acercó un poco en aquella dirección y abrió la puerta desde donde se oía tal sonido. Al hacerlo, del interior de esa habitación así como de todas las demás salieron copias deformes y gimientes de Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, las cuales se movieron rápidamente hacia ellos de forma amenazante.

Se desencadenó una batalla. Rayos de luz, disparos de plasma, súper golpes, gritos…

Bombón voló a toda velocidad hacia el nivel más bajo, donde se encontraba la computadora central, para utilizar el chip lo más rápidamente posible.

* * *

_-Solo necesitaremos que ustedes controlen a cualquier contratiempo mientras yo corro el virus de este chip en la computadora central –dijo la pelirroja a todos los presentes en la guarida de Mojo-. Después de que el virus inhabilite y borre todo el contenido de la computadora no habrá peligro, mientras yo estoy haciendo eso Bellota –señaló a su hermana ojiverde al lado suyo- buscara a cualquier otro "conejillo de indias" del proyecto Superpoderosa para ayudarles a huir y Burbuja –señaló a la rubia al lado contrario de Bellota- tomara todo rastro de sustancia X para evitar inconvenientes. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_-Sí, ¿Qué seguimos haciendo aquí sentados? ¡Hay que ir a patear una organización secreta!_

* * *

Bellota volaba velozmente por el laboratorio inspeccionando las jaulas en busca de algún signo de vida, era prácticamente inútil, lo único que se veía en las jaulas eran cadáveres o nada en absoluto. A pesar de aquello, la chica siguió buscando.

Burbuja tomó varios recipientes llenos con sustancia X, para su mala suerte eran del tamaño de tanques de petróleo industrial y eran al menos veinte.

-¡Son demasiadas! –forcejeó Ace en su comunicador disparándole a una de las copias que se había acercado demasiado.

-A pesar de que yo, Mojo Jojo, suelo tener una capacidad eficaz de contar a mis enemigos en el campo de batalla estas chicas parecen ser innumerables –Apuntó el chimpancé.

-Y se nos acaban las cargas de los cañones –añadió Peludito con preocupación.

-Aguanten –suplicó Bombón a través de su comunicador.

La computadora central estaba casi totalmente arrasada, solo faltaban cinco minutos.

-Boomer, Brick, Butch –los llamó Burbuja- Necesito ayuda con esto.

Los tres muchachos ayudaron a acarrear los pesados contenedores de sustancia X.

-¡Billy! –Le llamó Bellota- ¡ven ahora!

Billy corrió a encontrarse con la chica, la cual le puso en brazos a un desmayado Profesor Utonium y le ordenó sacarlo de allí inmediatamente.

-Faltan solo dos minutos… -anunció Bombón.

Las copias de las chicas se amontonaban cerca de los muchachos, formando una atmosfera casi asfixiante, mientras que todos luchaban por contenerlas hasta que llegase el momento.

-¡Ya! Comienza la cuenta regresiva, tenemos dos minutos para salir de aquí –informó Bombón camino a encontrarse con los demás en el nivel superior.

-No irán a ninguna parte –les anunció la sombría voz del profesor Dick cuando se disponían a abrirse paso hacia la entrada-. No las necesito, yo mismo dominare este olvidado mundo repugnante y seré mundialmente alabado –amenazó con tono macabro tomando el contenido de una pequeña botella que llevaba en una mano, una botella de sustancia X.

Su cuerpo empezó a mutar, creciendo sobremanera y desgarrando su ropa hasta convertirla en harapos sobre su extraño cuerpo, sus manos se transformaron en filosas zarpas, sus ojos azul claro se tornaron en negro puro sin el más mínimo atisbo blanco o brillo, su cuerpo se había convertido en la encarnación de un lobo demoniaco de pelaje cenizo. Aulló espantosamente, preparado para atacarlos, pero sin previo aviso, las copias de las chicas se abalanzaron sobre él, asfixiándole, impidiendo que se moviese. Vengándose de quien les había causado tanto dolor y las había confinado en lo más recóndito de ese maldito laboratorio.

-Váyanse –les advirtió una de esas deformes copias-, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_Faltan solo veinte segundos…_

Usando su súper velocidad, las chicas sacaron a sus compañeros de allí y los subieron a los helicópteros.

_Faltan diez segundos…_

Los helicópteros arrancaron.

_Cinco segundos…_

Se empezaban a elevar.

_¡KABOOM!_ La explosión alcanzó a los helicópteros, empezaron a descender sin esperanza. Todos cerraron los ojos esperando estrellarse.

Después de unos momentos notaron que estaban ascendiendo, gracias a que Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota sostenían los medio derruidos helicópteros en el aire. Suspiraron aliviados.

Había sido demasiado fácil.

* * *

Lejos de la base del proyecto Superpoderosa, en su propio escondite secreto, un ser sombrío observa a las pantallas delante de sí donde se muestran las imágenes de lo que acababa de suceder en la guarida del profesor Dick y a los que lo habían provocado. Corrió una pálida mano por su negro cabello, sus brillantes ojos rojo sangre reluciendo ante el reciente descubrimiento.

-Así que allí están –murmuró para él mismo-, no se preocupen -añadió con una sonrisa maligna-, iré muy pronto.

Después de todo, permitir que ese inútil de Dick hiciese el proyecto Superpoderosa intentando imitar a los Hell Angels había funcionado tal y como lo planeó, el profesor Dick y sus investigaciones habían muerto y _él _ ahora tenía el rastro de donde se encontraban sus presas. Tal vez le odiasen más que nada en el universo, especialmente Ace, pero ellos eran suyos y no iba a permitir que se les olivadara.

* * *

**_:'0 No creyeron que seria tan simple o si? El profesor Dick no es ni remotamente un villano de importancia en esta historia, Hay alguien más moviendo hilos, causando sufrimiento, ocultando un increible secreto. Qué quien es él? Pues ya lo veran... Muahaha!_**

**_Gracias a todos por leer, muchisimas gracias por los reviews. :'D_**


	16. Nota Final

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Me temo que oficialmente me he rendido. Sí, tal como lo oyen: Yo, Sombra013, soy incapaz de continuar esta historia sin arruinarla o convertirla en el más odioso cliché de la historia, razón por la cual la he descontinuado._**

**_Afortunadamente _.-Emo.-. _se ha ofrecido ha continuar la historia!_**

**_Solo veanlo de este modo: Mi historia seria como la primera parte de una serie._**

**_¡No se entristescan! Igual seguire todas mis otras historias y prometo ponerles fechas constantes para subir los capitulos. _**

**_Muchisimas gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta este punto, por los reviews y por todo, son los mejores chicos (y chicas ^^)._**

**_Por cierto -aunque no tiene nada que ver- He abierto un Forum de las PPG, aqui está el link: .net/forum/Solo_Superpoderosas/79028/ y si no les molesta, pasen y veanlo._**


End file.
